


Shoe shopping

by Joanlockaholic



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanlockaholic/pseuds/Joanlockaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Sherlock are shoe shopping. Joan meets a woman from the time when she was still in high school. The woman has never been Joan's liking and she tries to appear a better person by saying that Sherlock is something which he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoe shopping

**Author's Note:**

> My native language isn't English. Enjoy...

The following chain of events started on one evening when Sherlock wanted to lend a pair of Joan's high heels. That specific pair he finally got his hands on, was quite expensive and thus one of Joan's favorites. Joan should have understood something would happen to them when he had asked for them in a first place.

"Watson, I need a pair of your high heels," Sherlock had said as he walked past the red cabriole sofa Joan was lying on.

"Yeah, yeah..." Joan had said and immersed herself back to the book she had had on her lap.

* * *

 

Of course, Joan never got her shoes back, at least not unharmed. Sherlock had dropped the right shoe into a bowl of acid. He had been just about to drop the left one too, when Joan had come to the room.

"You ruined my shoes!" she had screamed and snatched the untouched shoe from his hand.

"Watson, I..." Sherlock had tried to explain but to no avail.

"How dare you!" she had continued to scream and then she had thrown the left shoe straight at his head.

"I'll buy you a new pair. I give my word for it," Sherlock had promised.

* * *

 

After the argument Joan had been patching up a scratch caused by the flying shoe, from his forehead, while Sherlock had been sitting on the table in front of her.

* * *

On the next day Sherlock and Joan went together to buy Joan a new pair of shoes.

"What do you like these?" Sherlock said and pointed at a pair of high heels.

"No, the heel has to be higher," Joan said eyeing around the boutique.

"Okay, I have been following you since ten a.m. which makes three hours and fifty-seven minutes to this moment," Sherlock whined looking at his watch.

"You promised me a new pair of shoes," Joan said taking a shoe in her hand and putting it back on the shelf.

"Yes, I promise to buy you a new pair of shoes. I promised to pay for them to be specific. But I didn't promise to follow you around for four hours," Sherlock said and huffed. "Watson?"

"Okay, fine. You go to sit on that bench over there," Joan said pointing at a bench where a woman was just tying her shoe laces. "While I'll go to check a shelf over there. I think I saw some lovely Manolos."

As Joan rushed behind the shelves, Sherlock sat down on the bench. He picked his cell phone out of his pocket and started scrolling his unread emails.

* * *

As Joan was looking at the shoes on the shelves she felt someone poking her shoulder.

She turned around and was greeted by a bright smiled and a hug.

"Joanie, it's so good to see you. How are you?" Joan's former high school class mate, Kimberly greeted.

"I'm fine, I guess," Joan said looking at the woman in front of her a bit confused.

The Kimberly who Joan remembered was a vicious and cruel. She had been the most popular girl back in high school. There had been practically two options. Either you were admiring her or you were afraid of her. Kimberly had decided to hate Joan. She hadn't really cared about it but Kimberly had tried many times to make her life miserable.

"This is so... wow, I mean, it has been a long time," Kimberly said laying her hand on Joan's shoulder. "And you're so much more beautiful nowadays."

"Thanks," Joan said smiling slightly, still a bit abashed. "And you got the... nose job you said you... needed." Joan pointed at Kimberly's nose.

"Oh, yes, I did. Right after the end of high school," she said touching her nose proudly with her fingers. "How is your life going?"

"It's... going," Joan said nodding slightly.

"Oh, right. I'm so sorry for that patient, Joanie..."

"How did you..."

"My parents told me. I'm so sorry," Kimberly said stroking Joan's shoulder. "So tell me, what do you do for a living nowadays?"

"I'm a consulting detective for the NYPD," Joan said smiling proudly.

"A consulting detective. Really?" Kimberly asked a confused expression on her face. "Is it like a PI? You're running around city, taking pictures of cheating husbands, and stuff like that."

"No, it's a... well..." Joan said and pursed her lips. "How are Pamela and Lilian?" Joan changed the subject to Kimberly's two best friends in high school.

"Well, I haven't spoken to Lilian in ages, but I know that she has three children. And Pamela, well, she has been feeling a bit down lately," Kimberly said and sighed.

"What happened?"

"She got a divorce. But it was expected. I knew from the beginning that the marriage wouldn't last. The man was so not good for her... He was too lame."

"Too lame..." Joan repeated silently and shook her head slightly amused.

"Oh, speaking about marriage," Kimberly said thrusting her left hand under Joan's nose. A huge diamond ring was sparkling in her ring finger.

"I'm getting married," she squealed and smiled brightly.

"Oh, and who is the... lucky guy?" Joan asked forming a fake smile on her lips. She hadn't words how much she hated that woman in front of her.

"Michael!" Kimberly called.

Like out of nowhere stepped a tall, handsome figure of Kimberly's fiancé.

"Michael darling, may I introduce you my old high school friend Joan Watson," Kimberly said pointing at Joan.

"Ms. Watson," Michael said and stretched his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"So, well... How about you?" Kimberly asked smiling at Joan.

"What?" Joan asked perplexed.

"Do you have a man in your life?" Kimberly asked as Michael wrapped his arms around her fiancée's waist.

"A man... um... yes, I have. My... fiancé is sitting over there," Joan said pointing at Sherlock on the bench. "We have been shopping together all day and he has been carrying all my bags so he had to... sit down."

As Sherlock noticed Joan talking about him, he got up and walked beside her.

"Sherlock..." Joan cheered and took his hand in hers. "Let me introduce you to my old... high school class mate Kimberly Wilson and her fiancé. This is Sherlock."

"Hello," Kimberly and her husband said in unison.

Sherlock nodded and turned towards Joan.

"I think it would be better if..." Sherlock said but Kimberly cut him off.

"So, when are you two getting married?" she asked.

"In June," Joan answered and smiled brightly at Sherlock.

"What?" he whispered but Joan ignored him.

"You're not wearing a ring, Ms. Watson," Michael pointed out and smiled politely. "Have you wanted to keep your engagement as a secret, if I may ask?"

"Yes, it's a secret," Joan said and smiled.

"A secret, indeed," Sherlock muttered through a fake smile.

"We won't tell anyone," Michael said and smiled.

"Good," Joan breathed and smiled. "But enough about us. When are you getting married?"

"We're getting married in July," Kimberly said and smiled. "I just can't believe you're getting married before me. Do you remember when I call you–"

"A spinster," Joan cut Kimberly off. "Yes, I remember. You said that you were sure I would be a spinster for the rest of my life."

"You remembered. But do you remember the cafe near the school? The one, where I poured accidentally my milkshake on you. There I met this gorgeous for the first time," Kimberly said staring at her fiancé's face. "It was... When it was honey?"

"Seven months ago," Michael said and kissed Kimberly on her lips.

Sherlock swallowed hard. He had already deduced the game, Joan was playing.

"So tell me, where did you meet him?" Kimberly asked looking at Sherlock.

"We met in London," Joan lied. "Then Sherlock followed me back here," Joan said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm really happy for it."

"Aw, how sweet..." Kimberly said and smiled.

"Joan, darling," Sherlock said suddenly pulling all attention towards himself. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we need to end this little gathering soon, my dear. Because if we don't hurry, we'll be late from the bridal shop."

Joan stared confused at Sherlock.

"What do you say, sweetheart?"

"Yes, baby. We should... get going," Joan said and took a deep breath. "It was nice to see you Kimberly... and Michael."

"It was really nice to see you too," Kimberly said and smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Sherlock and Joan said in unison as they exited from the shoe shop in silence his hand on her lower back.

* * *

When they stepped outside to the cool New York air, Sherlock released his hold of her.

"It's really nice to hear about our big news. The thing is just that... I missed our engagement. And the proposal too," Sherlock said and huffed.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. It just came to my mind and I just had to–" she tried to explain but was cut off.

Sherlock pulled Joan against him wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I think there is one thing we should do before the ceremony," Sherlock said smiling mischievously, their faces just a few inches apart.

He filled the gap between them kissing Joan hungrily on her lips.

She responded quickly to his ardent kiss by pulling him closer and moaning slightly.

A moment passed, then another. The kiss took their breaths away.

Sherlock was the one who finally broke the kiss.

"Let's go home. Your shoes can wait till tomorrow," he said pulling Joan towards the subway station.


End file.
